Hillox
by NoePlaysMC
Summary: Tay is an orphan and gets adopted by SetoSolace (Yush) and meets Hillary at the park one day where they bond and become friends. They start to grow feelings as the story grows. Rated T just to be safe (you never know what will happen with this mind :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guess what, it's back to the orphanage for Tay. And i just** ** _HAD_** **to write setosolace cuz I fell like there isn't enough of it. Another thing, you must my co-author/best friend Angel for helping mewith this. Also Ty broke the fourth wall while he and Adam were doing...work...**

 **Ty: On to the story before the author says how I broke it**

 **Oh ya, and I was listening to Lillipop by Mika and the nightcored version of That's Not My Name while I wrote this**

(Tay's POV)

I woke up in the orphanage, still hoping this was all a dream. Nope. I check my phone and see that it's Wednesday, adoption day. I get ready and head downstairs to the multi-purpose room. I get into my spot in line and wait. The adults soon start coming in. They look at all the other children but never me. Two late people come in. I notice that it's two guys (btw I ship their skins, you'll see who I'm talking about soon). One blonde and one brunette. They scan the line and see me. They walk up to me and I start to tense up. "Hello, what's your name? I'm Seto and this is Brice," The brunette says. Should I tell them my real name or my code name. Code name it is. "I'm Chelby," I tell them (Shout out to mah irl friend Chelby). I can tell Seto knows I'm lying. He stares me down. "Fineeeee, my name Is Taylor but you can call me Tay," I tell them. Brice smiles. "Nice name, but why did you lie in the beginning?" He asked. "Cuz, nobody ever even looks at me so I didn't know how to react," I tell them. "Well, how wopuld you feel if you knew that we wanted to adopt you?" Seto asked. I nearly screamed but I contained it into a squeal."Are you really considering or are you testing me?" I ask. "We really want to adopt you, no hoax," Seto says again. "Yay!" I squeal. "But are you gonna adopt me is the real question," I say. They look at eachother then nod. "Yep we are," Brice says. "Oh...My...God," I say as my jaw drops. "Why don't you go pack your bags," Brice says. "We'll be in the main office," Seto adds. I couldn;t believe it, I was getting adopted.

 **I wanted to write more but I have to leave to practiceso I couldn't finish so I'm posting what I have. Yep. Anyway, I tried to fix the fourth wall with paper and tape but Ty broke it...AGAIN! Anyway, I now have a wattpad by the same name as this, but I didn't post anything there yet. So ya, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, quick announcment. I hope at least some of you are enjoying my writing. Also, I still haven't fixed the fourth wall, and thanks to Ty I have to deal with and angry Angel (She's made about Hillox). Oh, and, I need your opinion...should I write a new story too or just focus on the few stories I have...On to the story...**

(Tay's POV)

As I was packing my bags, I thought everything over. I wasn't going to miss this place. I was so excited to leave I almost fell down the stairs on my way to the main office. As I was about to walk in, somebody stopped me. I turn around and see the orphanage bully towering over me. "Makes sense that you'd be adopted by faggots," She told me. I didn't wanna talk to her so I tried to walk away. She grabbed my arm and then slapped me before she walked away. I started to tear up but held it in. I walk into the main office to see looks of horror in Seto's and Brice's eyes. Then I remembered the doors were glass. ' _What if they change their minds about adopting just because of that_ ' I thought as I walked over to them, tears forming in my eyes. Well, I was about to find out. "Y-you ready t-to g-go?" Brice managed to ask. I just nodded, I didn't feel like talking. I followed them outside to the parking lot. They led me to a beautiful 2013, (readers who pay attention, I bet you know what car imma use) blue and black, (you guessed it) dodge charger. I nearly screamed but once again controlled it into a squeal. Both Brice and Seto began to laugh at my excitement. Brice put my bags in the car and helped me into the backseat. "It's gonna be a long drive, ok," Seto told me as he got into the passenger seat. I nodded and watched as Brice got into the drivers seat. I ended up falling to sleep listening to the engine start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, I've been on vacation for the past few weeks so I was freaking out because my friend thought I was dead (I'm alive!) and I wasn't aloud to use the internet for THREE WEEKS, THREE WEEKS! Anyway on to the story before Angel finds me...**

(Seto's POV)

After about five mineuts, I turn around and see Tay sleeping. I could also still see the tears she was crying before we left. I sighed at looked forward again. There was still about two hours left in our drive so that meant she could rest. I really wonder what she went through at that orphanage. I mean, she got slapped by one of the other orphans because she was getting adopted. I can't even imagine what the orphanage mother might have done to her. Just then I heard rustling and turned around to see her waking up. "How long has it been?" She asks very sleepily. I look at the clock and realize it has been an hour since we left the orphanage.


End file.
